


Hard Times

by Highwaytono



Series: Coping Mechanisms [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, M/M, More Healthy Relationship Stuff, Talking About Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytono/pseuds/Highwaytono
Summary: Sometimes Rhys gets quiet.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should be writing more short chapters for Show Me Why You're Strong, but have this instead.

Sometimes Rhys gets quiet. He’ll play music and lay on the floor. To anyone else it looks peaceful, but Kent sees the thoughts race in his head. He watches as Rhys can do nothing but think, his favorite music meaning nothing to him anymore. He watches as he plays the “What If” game inside his head again. Every memory turned into a million parallel universes that can never be accessed by the likes of man. Kent watches as Rhys tries to disturb the universe, not waiting a single moment. The “What If” game usually lasts a few hours. This time is different.

Kent is accustomed to Rhys weirdness. They've lived together for two years now, but sometimes the weirdness transcends into something deeper and darker. Something hidden that Kent wishes never had to see the light of day. But, this is how some people chose to cope, and the only thing Kent can do is be there.

Today, he gave Rhys some space. He came home to the sounds of that familiar playlist. So, he steers clear of Rhys’ room and continues with his own life.

He writes what seems like a million emails. Everything from if he’ll do commercials, reading articles sent to him and continuing a debate, to just looking at cute pictures his team sent him. He loves getting emails, sometimes more than texts. They're much easier to format and it's just really funny getting super formal emails from the rookies.

The growling of his stomach forces him away from his computer and into the kitchen. This is the place with the most memories. Kent and Rhys hosted many events here. It's where they had their thanksgiving dinner, the disco dance dream-ball, and his talks with Jack. It's the most important room. 

If Kent were to ever play the “What If” game he'd expect it to be here. There are a few things in his life that he wishes that he could change, but dwelling on the past is something his therapist advised him not to do. She also told him that forgetting the past is almost impossible, knowing it happened and learning from it is the way to go. He tried explaining that to Rhys once. Rhys tried his best to understand, but “Dwelling on the past is what I do, I wish I didn't, but I do.”

Kent doesn't dwell and makes enough food for the both of them. He puts Rhys’ in the fridge and finishes his meal before going to Rhys’ door.

His playlist plays on. Kent opens the door and peeks in. Rhys is laying on his side in an almost fetal position. His laptop is in front of him displaying the song currently playing. Rhys sniffles and blinks but forgets to breathe out. Kent counts to ten before he hears him breathe.

He feels an urgency to lay down with Rhys, so he does. He curls himself in front of him and puts a hand around the back of his neck. Kent watches as Rhys stares blankly into nothing.

After a while, Rhys stretches himself out. His eyes focus on Kent for a moment before he shuts them. Kent takes this as an invitation and moves in closer to cuddle with him. This seems to be the right choice as Rhys wraps his arm around him and buries his face in Kents hair. 

He doesn't hear the muffled sobs until later. Rhys hardly cries. The stigma of crying being weak sticks heavily to him. Kent has talked to him about that. How crying is just an overflow of emotions and it's the most healthy thing you can do. Kent watched as it clicked in his head, but the tears hadn't come. Not that he wanted them to, he just wanted Rhys to feel better. Here and now they come.

“I just wish I was a better person. I wish I was worthy of everything I have and the love that's given to me. I wish… I want to be the person everyone thinks I am.” Between his sobs he mumbles the words into Kents hair like prayers. 

Kent hugs him even closer. 

“I feel that I don't belong here. I know that you think so, but sometimes I wonder. I'm scared every moment of my life that someone will jump in and tell me that being here was a joke. That it was an elaborate plan to make me get my hopes up. That I'm done and I'm unworthy of everything I have.”

“I love you. I think you are worthy of the world. You're a good person and you've done so much for the community here in Vegas and back at your home. I know you have your doubts about everything and I know that you're constantly worried. I just want you to know that I love you and that'll never change.” That's all Kent can say. He doesn't know how to comfort people, he does his best with positives and hopes it works out. 

They lie there in the almost silence for a while. In this place the “What If” game ends and thinking of the future begins. Things aren't fixed, but things were never really broken in the first place.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr at Highwaytono!


End file.
